Generally, a patient or an elderly or an infant who is not able to move about freely may need help of carers or family dependents. In a long distance trip or moving, a wheelchair or a movable bed can be used for a patient who needs an intensive-care with an advanced disease or an elderly man who has difficulty in getting around for oneself.
However, such a movable bed is extremely inconvenient to move the patient and it is not even easy for a carer to move a patient from a sickbed to the movable bed. Accidents of back injury frequently happen to carers because of the elderly man's or patient's weight. Accordingly, there have been under development various lift devices for helping the sick or elderly to be moved or lifted in recent.
However, a conventional movable lift device performs a simple function of lifting or taking down a patient or a function of moving a patient lying thereon. Such a conventional movable lift device has many limitations on a passage of the movement. There might still be a possibility of accidents which happen when a carer or family dependent cares for a patient, even with the conventional movable lift device.
In other words, such a bed is formed with a predetermined longitudinal length along one direction to lay a patient thereon. An entire portion of such the movable lift device has to be rotated to pass a passenger, who encounters in the corridor, or a narrow door. Because of that, there is a disadvantage of inconvenience that might happen to the carer moving the movable lift device and the patient lied on the movable lift device.